


【Elsanna】糖果屋

by YolandaPan



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaPan/pseuds/YolandaPan
Summary: 替代品和残次品
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 36





	【Elsanna】糖果屋

**Author's Note:**

> *有黑化（主要是艾莎），乱伦，出轨，血腥，监禁，失禁，强暴，未成年性侵，虐待动物情节等等（后面想到再补充）
> 
> *现代au，艾莎是大学教授，安娜是学生妹，姐攻，有女朋友赫妮玛琳
> 
> *部分情节仿照现实生活中的案件，人物精神、病理分析纯属瞎掰
> 
> *为虐而虐，情节狗血，结局大概率BE，人物OOC
> 
> *拒绝biss，不看请绕道，谢谢

“我们有必要谈谈这个。”

那天晚上，开着小夜灯，赫妮玛琳把头枕在艾莎腿上。艾莎看着书。

“什么事，亲爱的？”艾莎的手梳理着赫妮玛琳的头发。温柔的动作舒服得让赫妮玛琳眯起了眼睛。

“你和安娜的事情。”

艾莎梳理的动作顿了一下，很快就接了上去，间隙短得让赫妮玛琳以为是错觉。“我和安娜怎么了？”

“你和她是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“嗯……”艾莎沉默了一会儿，好像在认真思考一样。“哎，亲爱的——”

赫妮玛琳绷紧了脊背，紧张地难以自制。

“哈哈。 ”艾莎笑了出来，抚摸赫妮玛琳的颅顶的手游弋到了颈椎，再到了赫妮玛琳形状优美的蝴蝶骨。赫妮玛琳在那爱抚中变得柔软，气息也开始变喘。但她咬紧嘴巴不发一言。她还等着艾莎开口呢。

“安娜她，”侧卧着，赫妮玛琳看不见艾莎的脸，可她想，在艾莎的脸上，一定是那种让她忍不住嫉妒的神情。她真的受不了这个姐姐每次谈论妹妹都用这种表情。“她要去国外定居了。”

“什么？”赫妮玛琳有些惊讶，语气中的欣喜藏都藏不住。

“爸妈的遗产判决下来了。我们一人一半。扯皮扯了那么久，她已经不想再看见我了”

“是她的问题。”艾莎的爱抚不曾停息，赫妮玛琳也如同艾莎期待的那样娇喘练练，眼眸含春。“谁让她一开始就要争全部。哼，最后不还是一人一半。”

“是啊。可是爸妈从小就教育我，安娜是我的妹妹，要多让着她。”艾莎轻叹一声，扶起了赫妮玛琳，把自己读的书放到了一边。与沉静的面部神情不同，她的手几乎是急躁地剥去了赫妮玛琳的睡衣，接着一只手捧住赫妮玛琳挺拔的乳房，一只手悄悄往下，探入了赫妮玛琳的内裤，手指在那越来越潮湿的地方打着圈。

“说实话，哈，”赫妮玛琳娇喘连连，“我的胸和你妹妹的胸，谁的比较大？”

艾莎的脸色阴沉了一瞬，之后左手发狠地捏了一下她的乳头，引起赫妮玛琳一声痛呼。“不要拿你和安娜做这种比较，很恶心。”

“行行行。”赫妮玛琳忙不迭地点头，双手环住艾莎的脖颈，感受到她的舌头一路向下：从她的锁骨到乳房（这个王八蛋还用力咬了一口，明天肯定要留下牙印），她的舌间钻入了她的肚脐，动作越来越慢，湿漉漉的舌头在赫妮玛琳的身上落下一串淋光。

她在折磨我，操，“快一点儿，艾莎。”

“快什么？”赫妮玛琳打赌，艾莎上课拖堂的时候也是这种语气。

“我的下面渴望你的舌头。”或者手指，随便什么东西。

“呵。”艾尔莎舒缓地笑了，她按照赫妮玛琳手部的指示，把头埋在赫妮玛琳双腿间，浅浅地品尝着她的爱液。

舌头伸进去的一瞬间，赫妮玛琳眼前全是神经元运作时此起彼伏的电花，耳边的嗡鸣大得让她都听不清自己的呻吟。

“呜……呜……”赫妮玛琳啜泣着，把头埋在柔软的枕头里，手指紧紧抓着床单。艾尔莎一边舔弄着她，一边掰折她的双腿，几乎压到了赫妮玛琳的胸前。

白光一闪而过，双腿颤抖着，赫妮玛琳泄了。失神的转眼慢慢对焦，赫妮玛琳看到艾莎用舌头把嘴里的白浊一点点吃了进去，脸上还他妈该死得冷静。除了脸颊有些红。

“要我帮你吗？”赫妮玛琳恢复了力气后，把手伸向了艾莎的胸前，还没碰到那层柔软，就被艾莎抓住了手。与粗暴的抓手动作形成对比的，是之后艾莎无限爱怜地把那只手凑近了自己的嘴边，像猫儿嗅物一样亲个不停：“太晚了，亲爱的，我明天还要上课。”

“好吧。”赫妮玛琳委屈地点点头。穿上睡衣，缩在了艾莎的怀里，引来了艾莎在颈间的一阵亲昵。

这个人刚刚还说明天早上要上课呢！赫妮玛琳忍不住翻了一个白眼。偏过头，就看到床头扣着的书，《韩塞尔和格雷特》。童话风格的封面上有两个可爱的小孩，简笔画下黑白分明的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着赫妮玛琳，让她莫名有些恶寒，只能别过头不去看，同时躲开艾莎的吻，合上了双眼。

睡魔一定对她施下了咒语，她好久没感到过这么强的睡意。不一会儿，她就睡了过去。

艾莎听到了赫妮玛琳沉稳的呼吸声后，慢慢把身子挪到了床沿，用脚够到床边的拖鞋，床“嘎吱”一响，她下地了。之后，她绕到了床的另一边，帮赫妮玛琳掖好了被子后，就这么静静地看着她，脸上一丝表情也没有。

墙上挂着的钟，指针悄悄转到了十一点。外面野猫恼人地发春。月光下，夜风如同有魔法一样掀起了窗帘。

房间里只剩下赫妮玛琳了。

安娜醒了过来，不知道时间过了多久。从她被抓进来开始，她就一直戴着眼罩，嘴巴里都塞着口塞，吞咽都困难。唯一能帮她感知外界的只有她的触觉和听觉。可是她的双手双脚都被束缚住了。

只有声音。

水龙头的滴水声。周而复始。她本来有在计数，但是过了五百下之后她就没了耐心。饥饿感觉扼住了她的咽喉，令她几欲昏厥。在那单调、乏味又催眠的声音中，一阵与众不同的声响像炸雷一样夺走了她的注意。

那是开门的声音，一开，一关。

还有脚步声。

“嗒、嗒、嗒……”走了二十几步后，脚步声停止了。四周一下静得可闻落针。安娜克制不住地抖了起来，汗毛倒竖，因为她知道，那个人走到了她的身边。

微风扫到了身上，那个人在她身边蹲下了，不知道在干什么。

安娜大脑停顿了一会儿，反应过来了什么，后知后觉地合拢了双腿。可是双腿一下又被打开了。安娜觉得自己好像变成了一个展览品，一个没有任何情感的物品。

羞耻感几乎令她窒息。这种感觉越来越强烈，等到那个人的手触碰到了她濡湿的跨间，安娜的眼泪不争气地流了出来。

在被监禁的时间内，她因为旁边没人，身体也被束缚着，没办法解手，克制不住，就在裙子里面尿了出来。

还没等她从羞耻感里解脱，那个人就蛮横地脱去她的裙装。脱到内裤的时候，安娜急得用双腿夹紧了那个人的手，没来得及继续抗争，她的脸就挨了一巴掌，接下来是一拳头，扎扎实实地打在她的鼻梁上，鲜血顺着人中流到了嘴里，腥涩的味道让她感到一阵荒诞。

安娜觉得自己在做梦，还是那种身入其境的噩梦，只要她的母亲摇着她，把她喊醒，她就又会安然无恙。她忍不住想起了妈妈唱的摇篮曲，同时不断催眠自己，这只是一个梦。她的大脑开始分泌内啡咖，阻断她感受进一步的疼痛。

不过这种自我催眠带来的平静，非常短暂。冷冰冰的异物入侵感让她打了一个激灵，与此同时，一根舌头暧昧地舔着她的鼻尖，那有些粗糙的舌头一点点舔净她从鼻腔流出的泊泊的血。

很快，安娜的口塞被取了下来，下巴满是酸涩感，那人的嘴唇也不讲道理地亲了上来，舔舐着安娜的唇珠，追逐着她的舌头。留兰香和铁锈味冲击着她的鼻咽部，令她作呕，可是腹部空荡荡的感觉又提醒她已经很久没有进食。

异物入侵的感觉越来越强，那冷冰冰的触感，明明是手指，搅扰着她的内壁，让她忍不住流出了淫水。她耳闻那粘稠的水声，几乎不肯相信是来自自己。她必须得拿出十二分的理智，在接吻的间隙，用最讲理的态度诉说自己的要求：“住手，求你了……快住手……”

身下的搅弄却越演愈烈，安娜最终在阴蒂被揉搓时把自己交给了对方。她喘着气，被食欲空虚和性欲餮足折磨地发颤。等她的颤抖平息下来之后，那人打开了什么东西的盖子，鲜甜的鳕鱼香味唤醒了她被血腥充斥的嗅觉。她忍不住舔了舔舌头，尽管不想让自己显得那么不堪，可是她的声音自己听着都觉得绵软又无力：“能不能，给我吃一点……”

那人没有说话，从绑架安娜开始，无论安娜怎么大声呼救、斥骂或者好言相劝，都对安娜不发一言。时间久了，安娜也不太指望对方会说话。此时也是，不发一言，只有汤匙搅动食物的声音代替她们的交谈。还有食物放进嘴巴里咀嚼的声音，刺激得安娜一下要怒了：这个人是要当她的面吃东西馋她吗？

猛然间，安娜的下巴被手钳制住了，温热的呼吸直扑面门，那人嘴唇贴着自己的，用意不言而喻。安娜心里被名为绝望的潮水淹没，嘴里恶心地想把嚼烂的鳕鱼和甘蓝白汤吐出去，可是越想吐、那人的手就越用力，让她的下颚连闭合的能力都剥夺了。于是比强制性的性爱更羞辱的事情接踵而来。她被一口一口喂饱了肚子，直到她疯狂地流着泪嗫嚅着再也吃不下了，对方才罢休。

下一秒，连接她和墙的锁链被解开了，她被那个人抱在怀里，屁股像刚出生的婴儿一样光溜溜的，包臀裙和内裤褪到了脚踝。走了十几步，那人一手拉开滑动门，又关上，她随之被放在地面，冰凉的瓷砖冻得她蜷缩了双腿。

“你要干什么？”无意义的话语，安娜想着那人也不说，只能靠自己感觉。

“哗啦啦”的水声响起，过了十几秒，温热的水浇在了身上。身上的汗水和秽物都被冲洗了干净。

还没等安娜放松下来，一个坚硬的东西抵着她的尾椎骨，隔着她一层因沾水而紧贴着上身的短衬衫暗暗发力。

有一瞬间，安娜以为自己会命丧当场。直到听见衣帛碎裂的声音，她意识到那个人在拿刀划开她的衣物。她不敢乱动，因为紧张绷紧了身子。“我可以自己脱下来的，只要你帮我解开镣铐。”后面半句话安娜说得很轻。这个提议一如继往地被忽视了。

刀的动作很快就受阻了，卡在了胸罩的后背带上。刀片迅速抽离。就在安娜以为这个疯子不再打她衣服主意的时候，那块刀片又掉转了方向，从她的领口划下。

安娜吓得咬紧嘴唇，大气都不敢出。这次刀片划动得很慢，“哗啦啦”的水声几乎掩盖了衣服割开的声音。划到胸罩鸡心位置时，刀轻轻一挑，安娜的胸就从衣服里弹了出来。她感到对方的视线落在了她的裸露的胸部和乳头上，耻辱地几近哽咽。

下面的衣服就被那个人上手撕掉了。安娜的乳房被一只手托了起来，热水还源源不断地从头顶落下。那只手把乳房揉成了各种形状，好像在掂量它的大小，直揉到乳头肿胀挺立起来。

“呀！”安娜小小地惊叫一声。原来她的胸被人含住了。那人像婴儿哺乳一样吮吸着她的一边乳尖，手还逗弄着另一边，安娜从没受过这种刺激，双腿无意识地张开，很快被一只手乘虚而入。

在热腾腾的蒸气中，安娜一天内第二次高潮。后面的事情她就没什么印象了，只记得她被人洗干净后被浴巾之类的东西擦干，然后裹上了轻薄的毯子，被抱回了原来的位置。那人动作一直很轻柔，甚至后来给她加上连着墙壁的锁链时也是。

等到要加口塞的时候，安娜小声嗫嚅了几句，对方可能没听清，就把头凑近安娜的嘴边，又没近到安娜可以张口咬下自己耳朵的程度。

她听到安娜说的是：“等我出去，我一定会让你生不如死。”

艾莎听完后，面无表情，压着不断反抗的安娜，将那黑色的口塞塞到了粉色的唇里。


End file.
